


Schluss mit Zurückhaltung!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek's Beta Form, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Graduation, M/M, Mating Bites, Surprises
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Sechster Teil des Kinktobers 2017Derek und Stiles sind seit einigen Wochen Fickbuddies, doch immer wieder hält Derek sich zurück und da zählt Stiles Eins und Eins zusammen.Was er nun herausfindet erfahrt ihr in der ff!Viel Spaß!





	Schluss mit Zurückhaltung!

“Oh gott… Derek…”, wimmerte Stiles und drückte sein Becken mehr in die Luft und damit seinem Freund entgegen. Derek stieß tief, fest und ohne Rücksicht in ihn. Stiles genoss jeden, fast brutalen, Stoß, jedes loslassen seines Werwolfes. Derek hielt sich viel zu oft zurück, hatte immer Angst, dass Stiles zerbrechen würde. Das er ihn verletzen würde. 

Und dann stoppte er, kurz bevor der Brünette den Höhepunkt erreicht hätte. Stiles brachte nur ein Fluchen zustande und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

Derek Hale kniete in seiner Betaform hinter ihm, tief in ihm versunken, Augen geschlossen, klar um Kontrolle ringend. Seine Ohren liefen Spitz zu und die scharfen Enden seiner Fangzähne lugten unter der Oberlippe hervor. 

Auch wenn Derek es ihm nicht glaubte, Stiles liebte auch diesen Teil von seinem Partner. Immer wieder aufs Neue himmelte er dieses Animalische Bild an. “Der-....”, meinte Stiles keuchend. Er durfte sich nicht selbst anfassen, eine von Derek aufgestellte Regel. Somit musste er seinen Alpha wieder dazu kriegen, irgendetwas, zu tun!

“Sht…”, schuschte Derek ihn und sah auf ihn, mit rot-glühenden Augen, herab. Stiles ließ sein Gesicht in das Kissen vor sich fallen und atmete einmal tief durch. 

Aber in leise sein war er noch nie gut, oder?! Er begann zu grinsen und bewegte sein Becken kreisend. Es war der Himmel, die Reibung an seinem Muskelring machte ihn auf gute Weise wahnsinnig und Derek dürfte es nicht anders ergehen. 

 

Derek konnte nicht fassen, was sein Freund da tat. Er kämpfte darum nicht die Kontrolle an seinen Wolf abzugeben, denn Stiles unter ihm, so stöhnend, entspannt wie heute, gehörte einfach weggeschlossen. 

Er spürte die langsam kreisenden Bewegungen, dieser talentierten Hüfte und ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Dieser…

Er ließ sich nach vorne sinken und legte seine Stirn auf Stiles Nacken, doch dieser hörte nicht auf. Es war eine langsame, geile Qual. Er wollte ihn dazu bringen weiter zu machen. 

Er legte eine Hand an die schönste Hüfte der Welt und hielt ihn fest. “N-Nicht bewegen, Stiles…”, knurrte er zwischen seinen Fangzähnen. 

Denn wenn Stiles ihn so weiter trieb, würde er etwas tun, was Stiles bereuen würde. Sie hatte kein Wort über ihre weitere Lebensplanung gesprochen oder über eine feste Beziehung. 

Ihr Rudel wusste es noch nicht mal. Sie hatten Spaß, seit ein paar Wochen, mehr nicht. 

 

Stiles fluchte wieder leise und stemmte sich dann auf seine Arme. Dann warf er wieder einen Blick zurück. “Willst du in mir festwachsen, Der?”, fragte er keuchend und leider nicht so scharf wie geplant. Derek lachte nur leise und ziemlich dunkel. 

Dann sah Stiles, dass sein Freund sich immernoch nicht zurück verwandelt hatte und ahnte schlimmes. Aber ganz unwissend war er schließlich nicht in eine Fickbeziehung mit einem Werwolf gegangen. Und langsam, da sich sein Gehirn aufklarte, durch den nicht mehr vorhandenen Sex, erkannte er das Problem. Derek wollte ihm eine Entscheidung lassen. 

Er seufzte leise und sackte wieder in sich zusammen, leise stöhnend. “Ich habe mich entschieden, als ich das erste Mal mit dir ins Bett gestiegen bin, du Idiot!”, meinte er leise. 

Er wusste, dass wenn Werwölfe sich jemanden aussuchten, ihn markieren wollten, die Person für immer an sich binden wollten. Und das war ein… Problem. 

 

Derek knurrte leise bei der vielen Bewegung, merkte allerdings auch, wie Stiles immer sicherer wurde. Seine Worte wurden klarer. Und Derek konnte sie trotzdem nicht ganz fassen. 

Natürlich wusste der schlaue Junge worauf er sich eingelassen hatte. Von Anfang an…

“Du willst es… für immer? Mit mir?”, murmelte er leise und ungläubig. Er war gutaussehend und hatte ein kleines relativ stabiles Rudel. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dank Stiles. 

Mehr hatte er nicht zu bieten… er war ein Werwolf. Es interessierte Stiles, offensichtlich, nicht. Und dann kamen Worte die er nicht erwartet hätte. 

“Beiss mich und fick mich endlich um den Verstand, Hale!”

Danach brachte er nur ein besitzergreifendes Knurren zustande und küsste den hellen Hals, den Stiles ihm auf dem Silberteller präsentierte. Er roch pur nach Stiles… perfekt.

Und dann ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, versenkte er seine Fangzähne in den Mann, den er schon lange liebte.

 

Stiles spürte wie die Zähne seine Haut durchbrachen und wie etwas Blut an seinem Hals herunterlief und auf das Bett unter ihm Tropfte. Doch es fühlte sich ganz anders an, als er erwartet hatte. Kaum Schmerz, nur ein Kribbeln, welches sich von dem Biss aus ausbreitete. Im ganzen Körper, als würde er geflutet werden. Er konnte nur keuchen, stöhnen und spürte Tränen in seinen Augen. Glückstränen. Fuck. 

Und dann fingen die Stöße wieder an. Langsam, rollend, tief. Es war…. horizonterweiternd.

 

Dereks Fänge sanken tiefer und dann schmeckte er Stiles Blut, der erste Geschmack, Eisen. Doch dann war es wie das süßeste Eis, die besten Bonbons, perfekte Zuckerwatte. Ambrosia. Er saugte an dieser Stelle und leckte dann drüber, dabei fing er an seine Hüfte rollend zu bewegen. Er wollte sich so tief wie möglich in ihn versenken. Er war im siebten Himmel. “Oh Gott, Stiles…”, stöhnte er. 

 

Keine fünf Minuten später, kamen sie beide gleichzeitig zu dem besten Höhepunkt ihres Lebens. Mit einem Aufschrei sackten beide zusammen und mussten erstmal wieder zu Bewusstsein finden. Stiles schob Derek sanft von sich und stöhnte, als er aus ihm herausglitt. 

Es liebte es, wenn Dereks Samen aus ihm heraus lief, wie jetzt. Ihn markiert hinterließ. Und dann fasste er sich vorsichtig an den Hals. Er hatte ihn heute noch anders Markiert, bleibend.Seine Finger fuhren über den Biss, er spürte, die Zahnabdrücke des Älteren und erschauderte. Es fühlte sich verdammt richtig an. 

Derek öffnete die Augen und beobachtete Stiles, wie er sich mit seinem neuen Körperschmuck bekannt machte. “Ich hoffe, du hast gut recherchiert…”, flüsterte er leise. 

Hörte Stiles dort Unsicherheit aus der Feststellung? Er nahm die Hand weg und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Ich weiß, dass wenn ein Werwolf jemanden beißt, für den er sich Entschieden hat, sie nie wieder getrennte Wege gehen können...Wie Heiraten…”, erklärte er grinsend und rückte an seinen Freund heran. “Somit ja, ich bin mir dieser Konsequenz vollends Bewusst. Ab jetzt kannst du aufhören mit dieser Zurückhaltung-Scheiße!”.

“Wie romantisch du das ganze wieder darstellst, du Spinner!”

“Soso… Romantisch wäre ein Liebesgeständnis, du Armleuchter!”

“Ich liebe dich, Stiles…”

“Ich wusste doch, dass du kei-....Was?!”

Derek küsste Stiles sanft und hauchte dann nochmal. “Ich liebe dich, Stiles… Und jede deiner Macken…”

Stiles wurde nun wieder von einer Welle Glückshormonen überrollt und er spürte die Tränen. Dieser Wolf war einfach unglaublich. 

“Ich liebe dich auch, Derek…”

  
  


Die nächste Woche brach an und Stiles stand fluchend vor seinem Spiegel. Der Biss war an einer verdammt unvorteilhaften Stelle. Fuck. 

Sein Vater hatte es kommentiert mit: “Hat Derek endlich Eier in der Hose gehabt…”

Stiles war rot angelaufen und war nach oben verschwunden. Sie waren jetzt wohl offiziell zusammen. Und heute war Abschluss… Er sah seine Robe an und seufzte. Der V-Ausschnitt zeigte den ganzen Biss, in seiner vollen Pracht. Vielleicht hätte er warten sollen bis nach seiner

Abschlussfeier. 

Aber er war stolz drauf, also würde er es auch mit stolz tragen. Nur wie erklärte man so ein Mal. Wildunfall?! Wohl eher nicht...

Er setzte sich seine Abschlusskappe auf und ging runter. John pfiff anerkennend und grinste mit dem Blick auf den Biss. “Na damit wird wohl jeder wissen, dass du vergeben bist!”

“Das ist ja auch sinn und Zweck der Übung, Dad!”, dann umarmte er seinen Vater. Er hätte keinen besseren Vater haben können. 

“Bis gleich auf der Abschlussveranstaltung!”

Dann ging er raus und dort stand Derek, in Anzug mit Sonnenbrille. Wie aus einer Zeitschrift für Anzüge für junge Götter. Stiles ging die drei Stufen herab und mit einem Kuss empfangen. 

“Du siehst gut aus, bereit, allen zu zeigen, dass du fest vergeben bist und deinen Abschluss mit Auszeichnung machst?”, fragte er grinsend und öffnete ganz Gentlemen die Tür seines Camaros. Dieser war blitzblank und leuchtete praktisch. 

 

Sie fuhren an der Schule vor und ihr Rudel wartete schon. Auch wenn alle mehr überrascht aussahen, als Derek Stiles auf seinem Auto half. 

Und dann fiel der Groschen, aber alle waren Sprachlos. 

Stiles wurde rot und fühlte sich wieder wie 12. “Darf ich vorstellen, mein Freund Derek Hale! Stinkreich, verdammt heiß und mächtiger Alpha!”, gab er grinsend mit Humor von sich und das brach das Eis. 


End file.
